User talk:GregoryWeir
Welcome! Hi GregoryWeir -- we are excited to have Video Game Lies as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Video Game Lies" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at the Logo Creation Wiki. You can upload a 155 x 155 pixel image to Image:Wiki.png, which is the location for your wiki's logo. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richardtalk 17:34, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey how do you add like a middle point bullet? Like when addeing on someone else's lie, the bullet point is spaced out and I can't seem to do it. What's teh HTML or tips for doing that? Thanks you --Viva La Cryptz 22:56, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :I dunno exactly what you mean. Do you mean: *... **...this? If so, the wiki markup for it is "**", for a second level of bullets. I'm not sure how to do it in the fancy editor Wikia has, as I just use the wiki code mode. -GregoryWeir 23:01, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Yes that's what I'm talking about. Thanks greg :No problem. :) Hmm Greg I'm having trouble. Is there a way to message me step by step to do that. It's the only thing I'm having trouble with. :Not on this site, I'm afraid... I'll try to be as clear as possible. There are two ways to do it: :*If you're in rich text mode (no weird symbols in the page text, "Text Appearance" toolbar above the edit box): The first button in "Lists and Links" at top is the "bulleted list" button to get a bulleted list. The last two buttons in the Text Appearance box at top change indentation. :*If you're in wikitext source mode (weird symbols, fixed-width text font) then typing "* blah blah blah" on a new line will get you a plain bulleted line. Typing "**''blah blah blah''" will get you an indented bullet with italic text. That's two asterisks, followed by two apostrophes, then the text, then two more apostrophes to turn off the italics. :Hopefully that's a little clearer. There's an "Editing help" button near the bottom of the edit screen that may help more. Hello! I have to say, I'm loving this wiki. It takes me back to when my friends and I would exchange false tips on video games. Great times! Just saw you around and wanted to say hi. EDIT: I'm having trouble making a new page. It keeps saying I need to make a title, even if I already did. It was going to be about Doom II. Can you help me? :Hey! Good to see you like the place. I tried making a new page, and had a bit of trouble; I'm not used to all the bells and whistles Wikia puts on their interface. I did get a Doom II article started... although now I think I'm going to move it to Doom series. -GregoryWeir 05:33, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for fixing this! Didn't this start as a thread on a gaming forum? Do you have a link to it? :Yup! The thread is here. Heya Greg, Love the wiki...I've been watching the growth since request, and am more than happy to see how awesome the wiki and community have become. We're here to help out, Joe and I will be stopping in to see if you need any help with logos, spotlights, skins, content and marketing :) . Let me know if you have any questions in the meantime -- Doug (talk) 23:01, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! I'm doing all right, but I'll certainly ask if I need any help! I appreciate your interest, and I'm quite pleased myself at the response the idea has gotten. -GregoryWeir 02:43, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::Hi Gregory. Sorry I'm a little late getting here. This is a great idea for a wiki, and we're proud to have it here at Wikia. My name is Joe and, like Doug, I'm with Wikia Gaming. I specialize is designing logos and custom skins for wikis, so if you'd like for the VGL Wiki to have a unique look, please let me know and I'll be glad to make it happen. Since the logo size is intended to be 216x155, I made and uploaded a wider version of the current logo (with a different image of a nude Lara Croft). Check it out here. If you'd like to use this, let me know and I'll replace the current logo. If you have an idea for a completely different logo, I'd be glad to make a new one for you. As for a custom skin, you can get an idea of what's possible by checking out these examples of skins I've designed: Mafia, F.E.A.R., StarCraft, Dragon Age. Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 20:21, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Hey, Just edited the WoW Page, GM island is actually unpopulated. There is nothing on there (You can see for youself if you play a private server.) Question Hi there,I am new to this wikia (I have some other wikias for a few years but I just found this one not that long ago) and I'm wondering can you post lies that you heard friends tell you or does it have to be a famous lie that was heard and rumored around.-User:BloodyGTA :I actually intend the primary focus of the wiki to be on the sort of lies friends tell, rather than widely-reported hoaxes. So post away! -GregoryWeir 13:37, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::Alright then because I have a few friends that always spreads a lie about games that we play (Guitar Hero,Civilization,etc.) Its always really hard to take them seriously,lol.-User:BloodyGTA Um... Hey, i'm new. Do you have any idea how to get those things on users pages that are in many user pages and say, for example, "This user likes item? Thanks. - --KingSkorp 21:50, 26 April 2009 (UTC) : I don't, sorry. I'd recommend asking on the talk page of a user who has one of those things. -GregoryWeir 21:54, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Ok thanks.-- I don't think that's a can of worms you want to open. If we start putting things as statement / counter-statement at the end of articles, this Wiki will end up turning into a discussion board or a list of asinine theories and excuses why things might somehow not be lies. Better to keep things like that to talk pages. Evil Tim 09:22, 9 May 2009 (UTC) : I won't have a back-and-forth edit war with neither party giving quarter. If you won't accept a disputed section, you'll have to keep the lie on the discussion page until the two of you work out a compromise. -GregoryWeir 14:14, 9 May 2009 (UTC) *I've got on Shadow Snake's talk page but he hasn't replied, so I'd consider the matter closed until he does, really. I'd think a better policy would be that the page stays unless a good argument can be put forward on the discussion page to change it. Evil Tim 07:08, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : If he does object, the lie goes right back on the discussion page. "First come, first served" is a silly policy, and the two of you don't seem willing to come to a compromise or consensus unless pressed. Based on the arguments both of you have put forth, the point is clearly debatable; I'd prefer it be in a disputed section, but I don't want to get into a revert war with you. I do not like the idea that you can get your way because you have managed to make him give up in exhaustion or because he spent the weekend away from Wikia. But I suppose the matter can be closed for now and the "lie" can stand. -GregoryWeir 16:37, 11 May 2009 (UTC) **His argument is actually entirely wrong as presented, since it claims Snake is the dominant-gene clone, which he isn't, and then making a claim specifically addressed as false in the explanation of the lie. The policy isn't "first come, first served," it's that if you want something removed you should be able to present a compelling reason as to why. The baseline assumption here seems to be 'include if unsure' makes sense, since the majority of claims would be very hard to demonstrate the existence of, so it's consistent to treat claims this way. Evil Tim 08:11, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Question about article name Hi. I really love your site and like the idea that you have with combining all sorts of lies. I've been around here for a few weeks and I'd like to make an article about my favourite game. The problem that I'm having is that there is a series associated with the game, however I really only know lies about one of the games in the series. Should I create an article about the single game, or should I create an article about the series and only fill in information about the one game? I want to have the best interests of the wiki in mind when I do it, so I don't want to add something that just has to change later because of certain standards or rules. Thanks for your time I hope you get back to me soon. Looking forward to it. TTrag 05:23, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Hey! Welcome to the wiki. Generally, I'd make one about the whole series, unless the one game is likely to have many more lies than the rest. Probably be best to start with the series, and then split off a separate article if that game's section gets too big. It's perfectly fine to have a series page with only one game on it. -GregoryWeir 11:49, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Nice Wiki You Have here! Hi, just want to let you know I admire your wiki! Anyway, i've added some stuff to Call Of Duty Series, which I play alot and am a... Nerd for... :P I know alot about it and have added some lies that have circulated around my school (my scool is a big COD player) so if you see any of them unfit, just remove them! Have a great day --GrayFox 161 12:29, 26 May 2009 (UTC)GrayFox 161 Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:26, June 3, 2010 (UTC)